Tú mano
by Zilia K
Summary: Quizás un simple contacto podría cambiar su perspectiva de verla para siempre. ((Post capítulo 8 de la segunda temporada))


Sé que pueden haber muchos fics relacionados con el capítulo 8 XD, pero la verdad no me he dado una vuelta buscando XD. Esto XD fue algo loco que se me ocurrió y bueno… este es el resultado final XD.

 **Aclaraciones: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Tomas Astruc y compañía.**

Sin más los dejo con el fic.

* * *

 **.-.-.-. Tú mano .-.-.-.**

* * *

Casi no podía respirar... su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que no sabía si estaba realmente preparado para conocer a la muchacha tras la máscara... su Lady... su preciosa heroína, la chica de mirada vivaz y determinada, de sonrisa encantadora, de un alma pura y sagaz... era... era simplemente "su" Lady.

Y él seguía enamorado con locura.

No era más que un bobo gatito atrapado por un hechizo indescriptible y maravilloso, uno que lo hacia sonreír atontado y nublaba su "centrado" ser.

Fue una despedida rápida como tantas otras, estaban sobre el tejado de una de las casas y luego de un intercambio de palabras sin importancia y otro par de sonrisas cómplices y divertidas, ella se alejó por entre el enmarañado de altas edificaciones de curiosa arquitectura, todo propio de ese Paris... esa ciudad que alcanzaba con su utopía a tantas almas de enamorados y que sin saber como... lo había alcanzado a él... al chico que se ocultaba tras un oscuro antifaz.

— Mi lady... —suspiró.

No le quedaba más que suspirar.

Pero todas sus ensoñaciones se vieron interrumpidas por el molesto pitito que hacia la joya mágica que cargaba en su mano, el poder de su kwami se estaba agotando.

Se sacudió esa indescriptible sensación que aún le inundaba su ser y salió disparado con ayuda de su bastón.

Era hora de regresar a casa.

* * *

Al día siguiente todo seguía su curso habitual, la escuela... las clases... sus profesores... el director disfrazándose de héroe... si... definitivamente nada fuera de lo normal.

— Vamos Plagg, sé que la viste —Insistió abriendo su bolso para que el gato negro asomara su cabeza y sus grandes ojos adormilados, entre sus cuadernos y ropa.

— Ni lo sueñes —le volvió a repetir, sabía perfectamente que si por alguna razón se le ocurría abrir su bocota Tikki lo mataría antes de lo que Hawk Moth los atrapara.

— Pero una pista... sólo una pista.

No podía con la duda... la incertidumbre de esta situación lo estaba matando.

En verdad no podía creer lo correcto que había sido al mantener sus ojos cerrados en ese crucial momento. Pero... su Lady se lo había pedido, había depositado su ciega confianza en él y no quería decepcionarla. Quería ser todo y más de lo que ella pudiera desear, pero no sabía como.

— No te daré tú queso hoy.

Quizás un poco de chantaje podría dar resultado.

— Eso es extorsión, tú querida mariquita estaría muy decepcionada —sabía que eso calaría profundo la pobre y confundida alma del chiquillo enamorado.

Cabizbajo suspiró nuevamente resignado y claramente derrotado.

¿Tan manipulable era?

— Más suerte para la próxima —se burló el kwami cruzándose de brazos.

Pero aquella "conversación" que estaban manteniendo terminó abruptamente con la intromisión inesperada de una joven que de alguna forma un tanto extraña termino sobre Adrien. Haciendo que con el golpe se cerrara con fuerza el casillero atrapando a Plagg y su bolso dentro del cubículo. Y los chicos cayeran al sentados al suelo.

— ¡Lo sientoooo! —se disculpó exageradamente la muchachita de cabellera azabache separándose bruscamente del joven Agreste.

Atrás se escuchaba la risita de Alya, quien se ocultaba muy precariamente detrás de la escalera.

Con el empujón que su amiga le había dado, Marinette se había ido encima de Adrien, sin poder evitarlo.

— Estoy bien, tranquila —sonrió amablemente viendo como la sonrojada muchacha se separaba de él y le daba espacio para incorporarse.

Pero ella se mantuvo sentada en el suelo contrariada por quien sabe que emoción confusa y desconocida. Aquella mente adolescente de ella estaba muy lejos del entendimiento del modelo.

— Soy tan torpe —volvió a disculparse de la tonta forma en la que había vuelto a terminar su vano intento por entablar una conversación "casual" con su compañero favorito.

— Esta bien —se hincó para quedar a su altura y extendió una de sus manos invitándola a sujetarla.

Ella rascó su cabeza nerviosa y al cabo de unos segundos, que a ella le parecieron una eternidad. Con el alma en un hilo y sin siquiera respirar, acercó su mano temblorosa a la palma del rubio.

Adrien sonrió divertido de la tímida actitud de su compañera, y aun esperando que ella alcanzara su mano cerró sus ojos sin eliminar esa simpática sonrisa.

Pero no basto más que ese suave y tenue contacto inicial para hacerlo temblar, aquella era la misma sensación que había sentido el día anterior... alterado, abrió sus ojos de par en par sintiendo que involuntariamente su corazón se aceleraba y presa de un sentimiento intenso y misterioso la sujeto, sujeto la mano de Marinette como si temiera perderla, como si aquello que ahora sentía fuera real y tangible.

¿Sería realmente ella o su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada?

Alzó su vista para encontrarse con los brillantes orbes agua marina de la chica, quien en ese momento lo escudriñaba sorprendida y perdida en una emoción tanto o más intensa que el propio desconocido mundo de sus sueños.

Admiró casi sin aliento aquellas esmeraldas que por primera vez en mucho tiempo la miraban a ella... sólo a ella, de una forma única y extraña. Él seguía atesorando su mano como si su vida dependiera de ello... era tan insólito y al mismo tiempo tan maravilloso.

Sonrió tímida y desvió su mirada al no sentirse con la fuerza de poder seguir viéndolo a los ojos. No con su corazón galopando con semejante fuerza… no si él la miraba así.

— Mari —la llamó, y por un segundo se vio tentado a sujetar el mentón de la muchacha y traer de vuelta la mirada de ella a la suya, pero no lo hizo, se contuvo sólo porque aún había demasiada confusión y escepticismo rodeando este encuentro.

— ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi Adri?!

De la nada apareció la refinada rubia, bien perfumada y maquillada, como siempre. Era la hija del alcalde y lo hacía notar con cada con cada gesto despectivo y de desprecio que le dedicaba a la hija de los panaderos.

Se interpuso entre la pareja y sujetando bruscamente el brazo de Marinette la obligó a eliminar el contacto que hasta ese momento había mantenido con "su" Adrien.

Marinette molesta pensó en rechistar, pero luego al dedicarle una rápida mirada al aún anonadado rubio, quien seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, se sonrojó y decidió que era mal momento para discutir con Chloé.

— Ven Mari, no vale la pena discutir con ella.

Alya se había adelantado para salvar a su querida amiga, y sujetándola la jaló suavemente para alejarla de ese lugar.

Chloé seguía hablando como cotorra junto al muchacho, quien evidentemente no la estaba escuchando. Él, seguía hincado en el suelo mirando de forma extraña su palma, rememorando cada segundo en que mantuvo ese contacto.

— Su mano —murmuró muy bajito sonriendo.

Aquella simple unión había despertado una duda creciente en su interior. Estaba seguro que desde hoy no podría mirar a Marinette de la misma forma que lo hacía, hoy por primera vez sentía que había algo diferente.

Y allí estaba nuevamente sonriendo, sin notarlo, como un adolescente enamorado.

* * *

 **.-.-. Fin .-.-.**

* * *

:3 Y hasta acá dejo este fic cortito XD.

La verdad es que morí con el capítulo 8 de la segunda temporada XD es que no me lo podía creer XDD tremenda troleada! En serio! X3 pero a pesar de ello lo amé :'3 y de ahí nació está loca idea ^^U, que en verdad espero que les agrade XP a quien se pase a leer XP

Estoy escribiendo otro fic titulado "UNA CITA ESPECIAL", que pronto estaré actualizando :P, pero XD de verdad no me pude resistir a escribir esto jajaja XD, tengo otro fic cortito que también estaría ubicado justo después de la escena del baile XP (otra escena que amé!), pero aún no me decido si subirlo o no XD.

Sin más :3 me despido por ahora :D

Saludos!


End file.
